Something Special
by ronlover87
Summary: Ron's P.O.V. Ron is in love with Hermione and want's to tell her. Will he?
1. I need to tell her

This is my first fanfic, so I'm quiet nervous. The song is by Jesse McCartney. Please read and review and hopefully I have more confidence to write more. Hope you enjoy!

Something Special"

It's late, I know it is, don't know how late and don't care. As long as I'm with _her, _it's okay.

You see I Ronald Weasley am in love with my best friend Hermione Granger. I

have no bloody clue when it happened. It may have started the first day I saw her when she told me I had dirt on my nose, hmmm…. Maybe it happened second year when she was petrified and I feared that I may have lost her. Or third year in between all the arguing. All I know is that I was slightly aware something about our relationship was different when she came walking in with that git Victor Krum. Arghhh!_ Victor Krum_. I could've killed him with my bare hands.

She came in with a blue dress and her hair up. _Merlin, she was beautiful. _She is beautiful, she doesn't know it though . She's barking mad. She's gorgeuse in every possible way. I wouldn't change anything about her. She's not like Parvati or Lavender, she doesn't spend all day in the mirror or talk about boys all day and frankly I rather have it that way. Sometimes I wish I could tell her but even more wonderful she's the greatest person I know. She's brilliant, kind, caring, and always doing what's best.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul…

I know, I know, I'm a coward for not telling her. I wish I could. There's always this fear that she'll laugh at in my face, something along the lines of…

"Are you kidding me, I Hermione can do so much better than you, Ron, honestly, you're a joke."

I know she'd never say that but the girl is perfect even though she drives me mad. At times she can be bossy, nagging, a little to obsessed with her studies, but I've gotten used to it.

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you see the heart in me…

She looks up at me smiling nervously. Bloody hell! She caught me staring at her. She's reading one of her thousand books. She tends to do that a lot. I know no one like her, she's special and I hope she knows I'll always be there for her.

I don't think I can live without her. Wait. I know I can't live without her. _Soon._ I have to tell her soon. I don't want to hide my feelings for her anymore. I want to walk into the Great Hall holding her hand or sit in the common room with my arm around her waist, kissing her. Ok I have to tell he, she needs to know, I need her to know.

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never let you cry, c'mon lets try…

It's time.

"Ummm, Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Ron?"

All right hope you liked it. Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long in updating. Originally it was going to be a one-shot but then I decided to extend thanks to some reviews as well as wanting to do the story justice. The song is called "Symptoms of you" and it's by Lindsay Lohan. I know I know, not a great singer but the song's cute. Please read and review! Enjoy!

Hermione's P.O.V

He's doing it again.

I can feel him.

His eyes on me.

AAARRRGGG… What a prat! Say something! For the love of Merlin say something!

Clueless

Ron is clueless. Doesn't he know I'm madly in love with him.

Yes, me, brilliant Hermione am in love with my best friend.

I know, I know, how did it happen?

Absolutely no bloody clue!

I guess some people thought that I would get together with Harry, being the hero and all, but no, I had to fall in love with _him. _Ronald Weasley.

Smile

Yes, he makes me smile. Even though he can be a complete prat as well as messy, loud, laughs about everything, he has horrible manners and takes not time for his studies.

He can also be sweet, caring, loyal, brave. Oh and his famouse lopsided grin and those eyes. Amazing eyes!

There's a good kind of pain

An insane kind of sane (when I'm around you)

Sometimes I find myself staring at him during a lesson. Yes, yes, I know, Hermione Granger not paying attention, well shut it! It's all his fault! He hopefully doesn't notice.

Harry

He notices all the time.

Flashback

"Tell him!" Harry bellows.

Deny, Deny, Deny!

"What are you talking about, tell him what?" I whisper.

At this point he storms out.

End of flashback

I've tried to get over him. Enter the infamous Victor Krum or as him prefers too call him _Vicky_. Honestly, what did I tell you about those manners!

Ok,Ok, I also went to the Yule Ball with him to possibly make Ron jealous, but that's not the point!

You want to know what he did. Nothing! Granted he yelled at me for a couple of minutes but that's it.

Useless

It was useless.

Trying to get over him is useless.

I still dream. fantasize, think about him everyday, every minute.

Damn him!

Feel the sky at my feet, I adore you

I can't ignore you

Maybe there's something wrong with me, he probably doesn't even notice me.

NO!

Flashback

"There isn't anything wrong wit you!" Ginny yells

"Hermione, my brother is in love with you"

"Then why hasn't he done anything" I yell back

"Because he's an idiot, you know it, I know it, make a move!"

End Flashback

Denial

I've tried to deny it but I can't take it anymore!

I'm not ill I don't need to

Take a pill to fix what you do

Cure can come through

Cuz baby all I do is suffer from

Symptoms of you

I slowly look up and see that he's still looking at me, I try to smile then quickly look down.

Sometimes we share glances that say a million emotions making me think he's in love with me too. Then either of us look away and it's over.

And it trips me off my feet

I think I'm falling into deep

Do you feel it too.

"Ummm Hermione, I need to tell you something."

Sap out of it Hermione! He's talking to you!

"Yes Ron" I answer back.

Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'm cruel. Should I continue? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews it helped me get energy for the next chapter. So here it goes…

"Ummm, Hermione I need to tell you something"

Snap out of it Hermione, he's talking to you!

"Yes Ron?"

Ok relax Ron relax, just tell her that you deeply in love with her, how hard can it be?

How

How do I tell her, I mean I can't be too forward or else she'll think I'm mental or maybe not, maybe-

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"Huh, Oh sorry"  
"What did you need to tell me?"

"Oh right, err, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"But what Ron, on with it!" She was beginning to loose her temper.

Ron was to distracted by a curl that became loose from her messy ponytail, he carefully reached to tuck it behind her ear.

Hermione couldn't believe how close he was, maybe just maybe she thought it would finally happen. His face was inches from hers and he slowly began to lean in…

THUMP

A first year who was in the back corner dropped her books.

Aware of how close he was Ron reluctantly pulled away.

I can't do this not here not now, maybe she doesn't even look at me that way, If I do this I'll look like an idiot. He thought to himself.

Hermione sighed, she couldn't believe her luck. Say something Hermione she thought to herself.

"Ron for the last time what did you need to say?"  
Think Ron think.

"Oh right, err, did you finish your potions assignment?"

"IS THAT IT, WAS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED, OFCOURSE WHAT ELSE COULD YOU WANT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Hermione calm down, I just need your help, please-"

"No Ron, I won't , that's cheating, and besides, that's not the point!"

"Tell me the point then, Hermione, must you yell at me for everything!"

"I f you don't know I'm not going to tell you, your so frustrating, you can't even see what's in front of your- Oh! Forget it! I'm going to bed. GOODNIGHT, I HOPE YOU HAVE HORRIBLE DREAMS!"

With that she headed towards the stairs, she almost reached her door before she turned around with one last look at Ron. Her eyes were wet and Ron could've sworn he saw a tear.

He blew it.

Ron blew it

Suddenly he heard the first year mutter "Amazing, such an idiot"

Ron was annoyed as it was and he didn't need this/

"OH, SHUT IT!" Ron yelled.

He grabbed his bag and stomped to his dormitory.

__

So did you like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes chapter 4...

The moment Hermione reached her bed she threw of her robe angrily, yanked on her nightgown, pulled her sheets violently and jumped in bed. She punched her pillow and shut her eyes, tears spilling all over the place. She cried herself to sleep making sure her roommates didn't hear her.

Next morning…

Ron barely slept through the night, he was angry at himself and tried to block out last nights event.

He failed miserably.

He took a shower and changed making sure not to wake up Harry. He quickly mad his way to the Great Hall.

After thirty minutes Harry rushed towards Ron.

"What did you do!" he yelled.

"Morning to you to Harry"

"Don't give me that. The first thing I see on my way here was Hemione with red puffy eyes and tears sticking to her cheeks!"

Ginny silently joined them.

"What did she say?" Ron nervously asked.

"Nothing, she just looked at me and ran away."  
"I mean I don't know what-"

"Answer me something Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Are you that thick or do you pretend to be?"

Ron heard Dean and Seamus chuckel, noticing that they just sat down.

"It's not funny!" Ron yelled.

"No it's not"

"Thank you Harry"

"You know what else isn't funny? This game you and Hermione play!"

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, you silly ignorant git, you and Hermione are crazy about each other and you don't even relize it!" Dean intervened.

"Oh no, I realize it, I just don't think she does!"

All of a sudden there was a loud clatter. Ginny dropped her fork violently. Slowly standing up and trying to stay calm.

"Ron you idiot! I can't believe you think Hermione doesn't feel the same way, why do you think she was crying? It's because you ruined it and your ruining her." Ginny finished.

"Hold on, how do you know what happened last night?" Ron asked.

"Look, I saw her going to the library and she looked terrible. So I asked what happened and she told me everything."

"So she's really upset then?" Ron asked.

"Ron is it that hard to grasp the fact that you and Hermione feel the same way, you have to say something!" Harry yelled.

"Thanks for the help but know one has asked how I was doing. Yes I'm in love with Hermione but do you know that it feel like to think that she's to good for me. To always feel second best and to be always put down. So leave me alone till I figure out what to do!" Ron yelled back.

With that Ron got up and left to his first class. The Gryffindors quietly looked at each other and returned to their food.

Ginny silently muttered "Hopeless."

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please continue to do so. Should I still continue?

Review pretty please with a cherry on top!


	5. AN

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't been updating at all. I hate when people do it to me

And hate it just as much that I have to do it to you! I just got a puppy and she's torture…cute as can be but none the less a puppy, that has to be dealt with.

I've also been dealing with school and such. I didn't want to just write some rubbish and post it b/c it would be a dissapointment. Well I'm on spring break and hopefully can start writing again….Thanx to all of you who reviewed…

Twisted-fate05:"oh come on make them kiss" I will, I will, no worries.

Miss Piratess: "Continue! I will be happy! I'm just glad there are others beside Ron and Hermione that can knock some sense into the two" Yes they always need sense knocked into them…All praise Ginny and Harry (which I ship too)

Yami and Hikari Kaiume: Say hi to Yami and Hikari for me! Thanx

TheDaughterOfKings: "I love Ron he can screw anything up" Me, too!

MidnightDreamer06: I will fulfill your promise…I will, I will!

Luv u death: Thanx for thinking my work is brilliant…I really appreciate it!

Ihateharryandhermioneshippers: Now, now we should all respect people choice of which ship they prefer…oh, who am I kidding I hate them too…with PASSION!

Grint'sBestGal: "Oh I would do anything to be in Hermione's shoes…Oh sorry started to daydream a bit there" It's ok I would do anything as well…awww yes, I daydream too!

Crystalshine: thanx!

Thank you all so much for the reviews, you don't know how much confidence you gave me…as I stated before I'm a 17 year old girl who ships R/Hr and I loved reading fan fiction about them and wanted so badly to try them…and that's how it started. I know I sound like a sap but oh well. See you guys real soon!

Ciao

Shelly : 


	6. Chapter 5

__

A/N: Thanx for being so patient. Bless you. Hope you like it. Please review!

Chapter 5

After his little "explosion" Ron dragged himself to his first class. On the way he was going over what exactly he was going to say to the girl he caused all this supposed "pain' people were yelling at him for. (A/N boys can be sooo clueless).

__

Speak

Will she even speak to me?

What if she doesn't

__

Letters

Girls like letters, right?. Ohhhh who am I kidding.

O.k. Ron, calm down, breath…

__

Stop!

This is just Hermione, remember, your best friend.

__

But

She's also the girl your in love with. _Dammit_

He slowly opened the door and spotted Hermione right away. Her bushy brown hair clipped up together in a messy bun. Curls escaping from every direction. She whipped around and caught sight of Ron and quickly turned her head back to it's previous position facing the front.

__

Damn

Harry was right. She did look like she had done some crying. He slowly made his way over to his seat right behind her. He cached Hermione stiffen her body and heard her sniff all while sitting up straight. As he was about to say something he was rudely interrupted.

__

That ferret!

"Awe, if it isn't the mudblood and her weasel" Malfoy sneered.

"I swear to you Malfoy if you don't shut up I will-" but Ron couldn't finish his sentence

"Ron, no!" Ron heard her sniffle

"But Hermione-"

"NO!"

"Fine" Ron grunted

Malfoy and his cronies chuckled and commented for the last time.

"Of course you and your family are used to taking orders."

Throughout the day Ron tried every possible way to get Hermione's attention including whispering behind her ear which made her shiver, tapping his quill to annoy her only finding himself being shushed by his classmates, pulling on her robe, everything but she wouldn't budge.

When his the final class was over he quickly stood in front of her to stop her from fleeing as she had done successfully throughout the day.

"Ron, I'm warning you, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Hermione yelled

Every person in the hallway stopped what they were doing slowly turned toward the scene

"No Hermione, we need to talk, at least listen to me, isn't that your forte?" Ron whispered

"Way to go Ron you used a new word. Bravo. LOOK, FOR THE LAST TIME LET ME THROUGH!" Hermione once again screeched

"Bloody hell Hermione, brightest witch of her age doesn't understand the concept of a whisper!"

"Fine you asked for it!"

"What are you on ab-" Ron didn't finish

Hermione picked her foot up and stomped it right on top of his.

"OWWWWW! THAT HURT!"

It didn't stop Ron from grabbing Hermione's arm to stop her from escaping.

"I will have to take greater action, won't I?"

This time Hermione lifted her knee and to everyone's surprise hit it against his crotch.

Ron didn't make a sound but shut his eyes and crumbled to the floor and began to whimper. With a final smirk Hermione pushed her way through the crowed. Who were all laughing hysterically. Ginny reached toward Ron to help him up.

"That girl is mental, absolutely mental!"

"Oh Ron quit being a baby!"

"You know what? Your no help, so keep your mouth shut!"

Ginny began to giggle ad Harry joined in.

"Hey saw what happened, truly sorry about that." Harry tried to surprises his laughter.

"Hardy har har, glad everyone enjoyed that!"

"Honestly Ron, you deserved it, get your act together and tell her!"  
"Ginny, did you just miss that whole scene, I tried but she didn't let me!"

"Well try again idiot boy known as my brother!"  
"O.k. I will, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Ron grunted as he stomped toward the common room.

__

Well, what do you think? Hope you like it! Please review…I will love you very much! If you do I'll update quicker!


	7. Chapter 6

__

A/N: Thanx so much for the reviews! Here's the last chapter. For a minute there I actually didn't think I was going to finish this story, but I wanted it come to a closure and hopefully with your comments I can start to write again!

Chapter 6

Hermione tried all day to keep her tears to herself. She didn't want to cry. She hated it. She hated the fact that the boy she loved had caused those tears. She tried to avoid them talking because she knew that the moment he would speak she would burst out crying and she didn't want to seem weak in front of him.

A smile tugged on her lips when she remembered what she just did. _Poor Ron._

NO!

He was asking for it. Her smile faded quickly when she saw him walking through the portrait hole. She made a move toward the stairs, but he was too quick for her.

"No! You will listen to me Hermione Jane Granger! No matter what!"

"No I won't Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Hermione shush, I told you not to use my middle name in public!"

"Oh, shut up there's only two people here!"

"Fine then, but your going to listen right?"

"Go on then, doesn't look like I have a choice, but make it quick. I'm sick of having these rows!"

"Whatever happens promise me we will still be friends."

"Ron, I don't have to promise you that."

"Just promise o.k.?"

"Promise."

"Here it goes…When you grow up with 6 other people around you, you will not necessarily stand out, at least I didn't. So when I came here I was automatically labeled as "Harry Potter's sidekick". That's how your identified all the time. People always telling you, you could do better, or try harder. I feel so worthless sometimes. In all honesty Hermione I've tried to forget about one thing, tried every possible way to avoid it, but I can't. I fancy you, no, I take it back, I love you, and I believe that I don't deserve you-"

"Ron-"

"No let me finish, please, your so perfect, brilliant, brave, incredibly pretty, everything a bloke could want in a girl. You can do so much better then me, me boring, lazy, worthless Ron. I can't help it. I need to be around you, I need you. I just wanted to get that out there. I can't make you love me but I am crazy about you Hermione."

"Are you done now?" Hermione gulped.

At this point she had tears coming out of her eyes and had been biting her lip.

"Hermione don't cry, I hate too see you cry. Please stop."

"Oh Ron, It's o.k. there happy tears" Hermione whispered.

'Your wrong you know? I can't do better then you because you're the best I could ever have Ronald Weasley. You are brave, loyal, caring, smart, talented, and I believe you're the cutest boy in Gryffindor. You're the one that gives me butterflies in my stomach and makes my heart flutter. Not Victor, Harry, one of your brothers, or some Ravenclaw. You and only you. I've been in love with you forever and you have finally realized it!

At this Hermione grabbed his tie and yanked him down toward her. He brushed his lips against hers. Hermione could feel her lips tingle and prepared herself for what was about to come. At that moment everything and everyone stopped. After five minutes of light kissing Ron was ready to explore her mouth and Hermione didn't dare to protest. Years of hidden feelings came rushing out and they didn't even notice people entering the Common Room.

Hermione reluctantly pulled her lips away from his and she whispered in his ear.

"I think we are being watched."

"Let them"

"Ron" Hermione began to whine

"O.k. o.k. Hemione"

Ron made a grab for her hand and interwind his fingers with hers.

"Does that mean you're my girlfriend now?"

Hermione quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, but you might need to remind me later."

"I can do some reminding"

"Good"

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you o.k., don't you forget it."

"I love you too"

"Ready?"

"Ready"

The couple slowly turned their bodies toward the audience in front of them.

Harry the first to speak…

"Finally, thank Merlin it happened, I swear if I had to live through one of your arguments that clearly pointed out your feelings for one another I was going to kill myself"

"Now, now, Harry, I knew they would come to reality eventually, just a matter of time" Ginny giggled.

"Hey Dean, you owe me two sickles" Seamus piped up.

"Fine!" Dean turned to the couple. "Couldn't have this waited till tomorrow?"

"All right kids the show's over" Ron yelled.

"Me and a certain girlfriend of mines have some er catching up to do." At this Hemione started to blush.

"Sure, but please Hermione have him up early, I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night and telling me about his late night escapades." Harry told.

"No problem Harry" Hermione answered.

Harry and Ginny quickly slipped away.

"So when should I tell him, he's in a better mood now, maybe tomorrow?" Harry asked Ginny.

"No, give him a weak or so, when he will for sure be happier"

"Fine, but seriously Ginny these little meetings we have are starting to get to me. I'm sick of hiding this relationship!"

"Don't worry we're almost there, just give it a couple days." Ginny pleaded.

"Fine!"

"Good boy"

"Hey!"

"Sorry"

"Well goodnight"

"Night"

"Harry please stop mopeing!"

"I don't mope"

Ginny brought her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

"Hey wait" He pulled Ginny closer.

"I love you"

"I love you too Harry"

With one last look at Hermione and Ron, who cuddling together in front of the fireplace, Harry started sneaking up his room, whispering to himself.

"Finally"

__

Finis

__

Well there you go. I finished! Thanx to all those who reviewed and I'm happy that you guys liked my story: 


End file.
